mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bunai Di
Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bunai82 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hallo Hey Bunai I wanted to ask if you ever made a "Edits Template" yet cuz I was thinking of adding pages for Nukude models since he is a friend of mine. Which also raises the question of if we will be adding less official models to this wikia such as his original utau characters and base edits. --Daniru17 03:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol you're much better at finding facts and trivia then I am. I wouldn't have been able to find that original picture --Daniru17 18:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) mamama? Would you know what the case is with the modeler Mamama (ままま) they appear to have removed all model links and contacted dA users who edited models made by him/her. Daniru17 08:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I was only aware that the modeler signed up to DA yesterday and uploaded some pics, even posted how the Project Diva should be handled. But I don't know of links being removed. I only know of one edit by a Spanish user who did what Mamama said by adding the information and not distributing... to me Mamama took it well and accepted it. I hope that one edit did not cause him/her to pull links, as many people were quite respectful about not disturbing the model. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe the links were moved and im not finding them due to language, I'll keep looking. (I prefer "models" over "model" Daniru17 17:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I left a comment in english and "google translatese" asking since as far as I can see all but one model is not available and the nico videos are all set to private. Definitly odd since they seem to be very polite and not feel any ill will towards the editors Daniru17 17:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll be off for a bit. :::But yes, there is certainly an odd reaction, perhaps Mamama is limited model access for non-Japanese. Perhaps Damesukekun can have time to contact. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) lol I love how you just added the model for MY Utau on the projects list :3 --Daniru17 23:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : I was waiting for it to either be added to that list or another lesser known character was added because I didnt want to feel like I was forcing myself onto the wikia lol. I'd have added quite a few UTAU if f I had the go ahead already but I wanted to add the established and popular models so I dont look like I'm picking favorites Daniru17 23:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) admin? :: I'd love to be an admin but felt it'd be rude to ask >.> and I have a DA so I'll get right on that Daniru17 17:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: You think I should request it? --Daniru17 17:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: The models credited for the Iroha are correct she says Daniru17 02:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) question Since you gather info quickly lol would you know if anyone besides me is having difficulty with the newest PMD editor that can edit .PMX. I can not get it to start and I use it to view model details Daniru17 02:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hey are we going to add popular MMD Movie makers at some point? Certain users like MasatakaP are well known for making movies that border on art Daniru17 03:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : : New category, some MMD users are talented to the point of gaining the "producer" title so it seemed appropriate --Daniru17 03:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : : well some seem to go by "director" just thought it'd be a good idea after seeing this video Daniru17 03:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : :: That sounds good or maybe "MMD Producer" Daniru17 03:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) thoughts If we make pages for movie producers you think we should use a template like the Producers on the Vocaloid wikia? and should I add names to the project list for it >.> Daniru17 00:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image error Really? I can still view the picture o.oDaniru17 02:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Creator's Name The western fandom refers to J-Tomato and C'Mell, but they are Jtomato and C mell (C_mell). Do you think we should correct the titles? Damesukekun 16:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry >_< Not sure why I posted incorrect data >_< thanks for correcting it Daniru17 00:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) should we? Someone decided to add a page for Mamama's model but it appeared to be in an attempt to get someone to upload the model for her. The page in genereral does not follow any of the standards given so should edit it or just delete it and make a new page. I was personally waiting for Mamama to rerelease his/her models before making the pages --Daniru17 02:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) o.o Is it bad that I feel uncomfortable with the idea of making a page for models I don't know the rules for? I know we are and need to but I guess Im somewhat OCD. Daniru17 07:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) opinion I think that Mayumichans "Baby Teto" could use its own page. I feel that "chibified" models seem more seperated. Also it was realeased seperatly :P Daniru17 05:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ah I see why you did that since she rereleased it in a pack o.o well do what you think you should Ima add the pictures (do it so much I feel like Im making a photo album :D) Daniru17 06:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: lol downloaded them all and theres techniclly 4 of them. Baby Teto with the pink outfit and a slighty edited one, then BAby Teto with her traditional outfit then "Comic" Teto which has a blank eyes and a slight color muting, Not sure which to post as the image o-o Daniru17 06:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Request Can you add "Re-distributable" separately from "Distributable edit" in the MMDmodel template box? I think we can provide both status for clarification. Thank you. Damesukekun 03:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could you add model Categories for Touhou models? They appear popular enough to warrent a cat of there own instead of being lumped into "Video games" (which he probably also need lol) I'm still unsure about a "Hetalia" option like Mikudance.info did. They do have an occult following but Id think an "Anime" or "other" would have sufficed (but thats probably just because Im not much of a fan) Daniru17 03:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) bad people I know we went over this on the vocaloid Wikia but is there anything we are capable of doing about people who are in general bad fans. Theres been some complaints regarding people who usually cause drama, hate, and just plain stupidity among the utau, vocaloid, and mmd fandom and I feel like theres something we should be able to do even though were just mostly random people on the internet. Like at least inform them in some way of how much of an ass they are being o-o They havnt done anything "illegal" but they really cause the fandom to look bad. Daniru17 04:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean exactly, but I personally don't want to be some crusader for the MMD community. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::yeah sorry typed that mostly out of a spur of the moment thing. Was upset sorry >_< Daniru17 05:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC)